warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis Bow
} | name = Artemis Bow | gameimage = ArtemisBowIcon.png | cardimage = ArtemisBow.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 50 | description = Summon a mighty bow and unleash a volley of devastating arrows. Energy Drain Per Shot: 15 | damage = 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 (damage) | range = N/A | duration = N/A | misc = 3 / 4 / 6 / 7 (arrows) 1.5x (damage multiplier) | info = * wields her as her primary Exalted Weapon, allowing her to fire a spread of 3 / 4 / 6 / 7 arrows fanning in a vertical orientation. Each arrow inflicts 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 damage which is further increased by a 1.5x damage multiplier. **Damage distribution is 14% , 80% , and 6% . **Holding down the fire button will gradually reorient the spread to fan horizontally upon release. **Each shot has a 2x critical multiplier, 25% critical chance, and 20% status chance. ***Status chance is distributed over each arrow. An individual arrow has a base status chance at max rank. **Number of arrows is not affected by Ability Strength. *Damage multiplier is affected by Ability Strength. *Arrow damage is affected by most primary and bow mods, and outside buffs. **For example, with a maxed , and , each arrow of a rank-3 will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) Damage Multiplier (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 1.65) (1 + 0.9) 1.5 (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} damage. **The mods that can be equipped on and affect include: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical (e.g. ) ***elemental (e.g. ) ***Faction (e.g., ) ***Fire rate (e.g., ) ***Multishot (e.g., ) ****With and 17-18 arrows can be shot at a time. ***punch through (e.g. ) ***Critical chance and critical multiplier (e.g. and ) ***Status chance (e.g. and ) *** *** ***While officially Set Mod bonuses do not affect Exalted Weapons, the effect of Vigilante Mods still apply, as long as they aren’t equipped on itself. ** can not be equipped with Amalgam Mods (e.g., ). **Riven Mods are not generated for . *Charged attacks will only reorient 's arrow spread and will confer no changes to projectile flight speed or damage. Charging speed is affected by fire rate mods. *Arrows kills will push back and continue to travel, carrying the enemy's body and nailing them to the surface behind them. * is affected by and can trigger Warframe and Exodia Arcanes. *While is active, each shot will consume 15 energy. will end if 's energy falls below the energy cost per shot or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again. **Activation cost and energy cost per shot are affected by Ability Efficiency. ** does not have a continuous energy drain. ** can not replenish energy using 's and Squad Energy Restores while is active; however, , Energy Orbs, , Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, and Zenurik's Energizing Dash can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. ** 's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. **Despite being a channeled ability, this does not interrupt energy regeneration from or Energizing Dash and it is unaffected by Ability Duration. *While is active, Ivara's other weapons and abilities can still be used normally. *Using the secondary fire button will make instantly fire the currently equipped arrow type from . If used to fire arrows from , will only shoot a single arrow, and each arrow will use 's energy cost. **Using with the alternate fire method won't count as using an ability. * 's arrows can be controlled by . Only one of the arrows fired will be selected at random for manual control. * 's arrows can damage enemies across the Rift Plane. |augment = |weapon = | tips = *With the majority of Grineer and Corpus enemies being humanoids that stand upright, firing the uncharged to fire the spread vertically will allow it to deal the maximum amount of damage possible by ensuring all of the 's shots hit against them. In addition, this also has a high chance of dealing headshots, further enhancing the potential damage. **Due to the spreading nature of the shot, the deals more damage at close range if used akin to a shotgun, which is useful for dealing massive damage to heavy units like Techs and Bombards. *Firing fully-charged horizontal spreads is ideal for taking out multiple enemies in clustered groups, or fast moving enemies. * works while is active. |max = | bugs = }} es:Arco de Artemisa ru:Лук Артемиды Category:Ivara Category:Update 18 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Bow Category:Exalted Weapon